rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Vikings
Main Article: Events. Have you ever seen a real village of Vikings? No? Then you have a great opportunity to see things with your own eyes. To smell the sea and distant wander far away. Through the experiments of the Professor, strange things happen at the Manor now. And today Martha explained that she met a real ancient Viking. It turned out that his name was Ivar, and he was the leader of the tribe. It's just; he doesn't even know how he got there. Runic Circle Martha the Maid: The leader of Vikings helped me with domestic chores and bruised his arm. He was so upset! He planned to carve in order to finish his magic thing and he cannot bend his fingers now... but I promised him that you would help him... *Get 3 Cutter from Ivar the Kind. *Get 3 Hammer from Ivar the Kind. *Assemble the Circle of Runes. Melissa: If you believe Ivar, these runes are able to transport us in time, in the era of the Vikings... I wouldn't mind visiting those places, all the more so that our guest would need help... Viking Fire Melissa: To prevent the fire to be blown by the wind, freezing Ivar covered the fire with dry grass and moss. It might be important because we still do not know what exactly has opened the time portal... *Get 3 Hay from Ivar the Kind. *Get 3 Moss from Ivar the Kind. *Assemble the Fire of Vikings. Melissa: So far our efforts have not had the desired impact. But I'm sure that we are doing everything right. The portal will surely open, we just have to be a little bit more attentive! Viking Equipment Melissa: To make our experiment as realistic as possible, let's try to reproduce the main thing: the cold and wind. We can do it without magic and I know what will help us get results. Storm Veer and a Hard Frost Crystal. It will not be an easy task, find them! *Get 3 Storm Veer from Ivar the Kind. *Get 3 Hard Frost from Ivar the Kind. *Assemble the Viking Equipment. Melissa: It seems you have done everything possible. Will the portal open? The Viking Ivar has unwittingly done it. I hope we will be able to do it too... The Growing Influence Melissa: All portals I know about to some extent are similar to each other. There are ways to influence them that were develpoed by Professor Bellows. I know the way to weaken the closed portal. To do this you need a source of the magnetic field... *Get 30 Neodymium Magnets from Ivar the Kind. Melissa: The magnet distorts the field generated by the closed portal. Through this the portal becomes more manageable and responsive to external influences. And this is the same effect that we need. Magnetic Modulation Melissa: By modeling the magnetic field we can, to an even greater extent, weaken the closed portal. Then our chances of getting into the village of Vikings will increase by several times. This required any transformers of the right size or induction coils. *Get 35 TV Transformers from Ivar the Kind at your neighbors' places. Melissa: This is exactly what we need! We will weaken the closed portal significantly. The rest is a matter of luck. I hope that our plan will work and we will open the way home for the Viking Ivar. Renewal of the Portal Butler Alfred: Melissa got distracted by some of her business but Ivar doesn't want to wait. The Viking is dying to return home to rescue his power, the daughter and his tribe. Perhaps you will personally have to do the planned experiment with the portal... *Get 3 Sun Kisses from Ivar the Kind. *Get 3 Moon Lightning from Ivar the Kind. *Assemble the Experimental Activator. Butler Alfred: It seems it worked. Has the portal opened? Or am I wrong? We should check immediately! Stalker Melissa: I don't understand which of our actions have opened the portal. But it is not important! The main thing is that the way to the Village of Vikings is free!... However, not entirely... The hungry dragon chased Ivar, exiled from the village, and when he disappeared in the portal, the dragon stayed to guard him... *Organize an expedition and feed the dragon Rory, the Frost Guard. *Explore the Viking Village. (see there for further quests). Melissa: We are safe now. Except the Vikings led by Erich the Intriguer... The new leader is planning to start a war with neighbor tribes so we must be ready to meet armed men. Reward: Ivar's Gifts It contains: * 150 , 100 * 10 * 3 , 7 * 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 * 5 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * Trophy "Viking Village" * 10,000 * 2,500 * 10